


My bedroom has great acoustics

by yerin_xo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Flirting, Historical, M/M, Teasing, as in super historically inaccurate, chanchen, chanchen being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerin_xo/pseuds/yerin_xo
Summary: Nobleman Chanyeol does his best to charm singer Chen.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	My bedroom has great acoustics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impdae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impdae/gifts).



> Kisaeng = something that very roughly translated to something like a Geisha in Japanese culture. I dont think there were any male Kisaengs though, and nothing in this his historcially accurate at all. I just wanted to write cute Chanchen.

"Your voice is beautiful", the young nobleman commented, gaze dropping from Jongdae's eyes down to his lips, over carefully folded silk robes to the singer's tiny waist.

Jongdae would have very much liked to return the compliment, because Chanyeol's voice  _ was  _ truly mesmerizing as well. But, it would have been inappropriate. Too flirtatious for a  _ Kisaeng _ . They were supposed to be dainty and shy, always up for a flirt but never initiating, after all. 

Keep them longing for more, keep them thinking they can win you over. 

Keep them coming back, and above all, keep them paying, as Sehun used to say.

Not like the other was adhering to his own rules, since he was basically adjoined to Lord Suho by the hip these days. 

So, instead Chen dropped his gaze form Chanyeol, feigning a shyness he was not feeling at all. 

"Thank you", he smiled, leaning a bit closer, two fingertips gently grazing the back of Chanyeol's hand as he poured him another drink. 

"I actually would like to hear more of it - your voice, I mean... And my bedroom has great acoustics... You should join me there. Later on, I mean."

Jongdae heard Lord Suho cough out the words "oh my god", into Kisaeng Sehun's shoulder behind him, and Jongdae had to bite his own tongue to fight back a laugh.

He took some time in placing down the tea pot, before he chose to answer.

"What a gracious over, Lord Chanyeol... I'm afraid I already have another engagement tonight. But I would be pleased to sing for you another time, mylord."

He bowed down a little, keeping his gaze fixed on Chanyeol the whole time, knowing how good he looked like this, his long pretty lashes flickering over pronounced cheekbones.

Chanyeol didn't look away the whole time, an appreciative look on his face, smirk playing around the corner of his lips, before he raised the cup of tea to his lips. It looked tiny between his long, elegant fingers, and his plush lips gave Chen all kind of thoughts.

He felt himself begin to blush, smiling one last time at the two noblemen before him, before he turned away. 

"See? I told you you would make a fool of yourself!" 

Lord Baekhyun's excited whisper was so loud the whole room must have heard it. Chanyeol replied something in his melodious deep voice, but he couldn't make out just what it was. Besides, he had to focus on Lord Minseok in front of him now. 

  
  


"Really now", Chen snorted, as he threw down the outer layer of his robes onto Chanyeol’s desk. "My bedroom has great acoustics?!", He repeated, half incredulous, half amused. 

Chanyeol looked up with a grin, wine glass in hand, as he put the book he had been reading aside."Well, you are here now, are you not?", He taunted and Chen rolled his eyes. 

"Certainly not because of your superior courting skills. Scoot back", he ordered, and Chanyeol did as he was told, gaze fixed on the singer in front of him.

These days the pretty young entertainer was much talked about, and his schedule had been too tight for some time now,. But, tonight, they finally would have some time just for each other. 

Oh, how much Chen had been waiting for this. It got harder and harder these days to play his role around Chanyeol whenever they ran into each other at a party. 

Still pressed for time, they had met in Chanyeol's quarters, rather than the guest house his family owned at the other side of town.

Chanyeol watched closely as Chen pulled back another layer carefully folding the expensive robes and putting them down.

There was appreciation and hunger in his dark eyes, but Chen knew it wasn't just hunger for his body. They both enjoyed it, their little back and forth, a constant challenge to each others wit as well as their libido. And right now Chanyeol looked like he was in for a bit of bickering, words like spears flying between them because it would only make their reunion so much sweeter later on. There was amusement coating his deep voice as he purred:

"Why, my delicate little flower? So commanding suddenly."

"Oh, fuck off with that", Chen quipped drily, rolling his eyes, slapping at Chanyeol’s finger that had went to his waist to untie the knot holding his robes closed.

"Ouch." Chanyeol pulled back his hand.

He pouted a bit, but relented, falling back on his elbows instead as he watched the singer undo the knot and drop yet another robe to the side.

Last time Chen had allowed his lover to undress him, the delicate fastenings of the robe had ended up in a tight knot, basically impossible to untangle. 

Nothing to kill the mood like the fear you might have to walk home in just your undergarments, after all.

"Blue suits you", Chanyeol commented, and when he looked up, he found the young nobleman still watching him closely. 

With any other man Chen could easily shrug it off, had to feign a blush instead. 

But not with him. Not with Chanyeol. 

When he looked at him like that, the heat in his cheeks rose like a fiery red sun on a cloudless morning. 

"Thank you", Chen returned, a bit reluctant. 

A compliment with Chanyeol more often turned into a little humorous jab than not, but he was out of snarky little replies right now. 

"Is it one of the ones I gave to you?", Chanyeol inquired.

"You didn't  _ give  _ it to me. You bloody well know you just paid for it. I doubt  _ you  _ know enough about dressing robes to order a decent looking one", Chen murmured, but he didn't resist when Chanyeol sat back up, wrapping an arm around his midriff. The young noble pulled down another layer of cloth, this one midnight blue, so that he could mouth at the now exposed pale skin of the Kisaeng’s neck. 

Chen sighed, letting his head fall back, enjoying the warm plush lips pressing into his skin, a thumb slipping beneath yet another set of robes, almost the last one, to rub over the little valley above his collar bones. 

"You're still tense", Chanyeol murmured after a minute or so, nosing at the sensitive skin beneath Chen's ear, eliciting a breathy little sigh from the smaller one. 

"Are you still scared we will be discovered?" 

Chanyeol pulled back a bit to frown up at the singer, and Chen gave him a little shove. 

"No. We've been over this, and I told you countless times" - "Sure you did. And I told you countless times, it might would kill your good name as a performer, but I'd still make you mine. Officially. And proudly. For all the world to see."

The sincerity in his voice, his gaze soft and yet determined was what finally got Chen to finally relax. He could feel his shoulders dropping, tension seeping from his neck along with the sigh that left his lips.

"Sure. Yes. I know, but" - "but you love what you do too much, and I don't want to force you", Chanyeol's finished, reaching out to the fastenings of the second last robe. 

He was getting impatient now, Chen could tell. And so did he, feeling the cool air against his bare skin, Chanyeol's heated gaze caressing every bit of him his eyes fell on.

"But", Chen started "I would never quite get over the humiliation of people thinking that sad little attempt of a pick up line is what made me yours." 

Chanyeol laughed, a smug grin on his face. 

"What made you mine, then?", He inquired, and Chen rolled his eyes, shoving Chanyeol' shoulder so his back hit the mattress beneath, Chanyeol still laughing.

"Shut up", Chen sighed, hoping Chanyeol didn't notice his blush, undoing his last two robes with flying fingers. "You're talking to much." And really, Chanyeol kept silent, watched instead as Chen carefully put his robes on a side table, now exposed aside from his linen underwear. 

Then, he came back towards the bed, looking, just looking at Chanyeol for a moment, before he finally climbed into his lap like he had wanted to do all evening.

Chanyeol welcomed him, the sensation of his warm arms so familiar by now and yet still so exciting.

Chen leaned down, propped up on his palms on either side of Chanyeol's head.

"You better make me scream tonight", he said, voice almost casual, as Chanyeol's grip around his waist tightened. 

"I want to check out these great acoustics in here a certain somebody told me all about”, Chen finished with a little laugh, his tone both flirtatious and with a edge of teasing to it. 

He saw Chanyeol’s eyes narrow and knew what was about to come even before 

“Stop”, he shrieked, almost elbowing Chanyeol in the face as the other teased his ticklish sides with quick fingers. 

“Why, I thought you  _ wanted _ me to make you scream=”, Chanyeol asked, his shit-eating grin betraying the feigned innocence of his voice. 

“idiot”, Chen huffed, leaning down, his forehead meeting Chanyeol’s, nothing more but a breath separating their lips. 

“Hm”, Chanyeol hummed in agreement, his arms wrapping tightly around Chanyeol’s midriff. 

“Your idiot”, he agreed with a little smile, cupping Chen’s neck to finally pull him into the deep kiss they both were craving for. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat you can always text me on twitter, the username is @yerin_xo. I hope you enjoyed reading this!~


End file.
